Amnesia
by Sailorprinzess
Summary: -One day Sakura wakes up, and realizes that she dosen't remember anything about herself. But she soon finds out that something is after. Something she can't outrun.- Please R and R!
1. Prologue

***Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or the characters ... Konnichiwa minna-san! I finally wrote another CCS fic! I hope you guys like it and please remember to review!   
  
Amnesia: Sakura Lost Her Memory   
  
Prologue   
  
She sliced through the night sky with ease. The sky was bluish-black and the stars shone brightly over Japan. The moon hung full, reflecting an iridescent glow in her eyes. The breeze flowed through her hair and her clothes whipped wildly around her. It was a race. Her heart was beating wildly and fear rushed rapidly through her body. She had to fly, fly as fast as she could. If she didn't, they would get her. They would capture her and kill her. All she needed to do was stop for a quick second, and they would be able to take her away.   
  
"Let the moon be my light, let the breeze be my speed, let my heart go on," she whispered to herself. "Let them all be my strength."   
  
She flew through the woods, moving from side to side, missing the many obstacles in her way. But something felt wrong. There was an odd silence and the wind died down do a gentle whisper. That was when she saw it. The moon's bright glow was covered in darkness. The forest grew darker and she could barely see a foot in front of her. And soon enough, the forest was pitch dark, and she couldn't see a single thing.   
  
"Let the moon be my light…   
  
"Let the breeze be my speed…   
  
"Let my heart go on…   
  
"Let me be free…"   
  
----   
I know you can't really tell what the story line is by the prologue, but the story unfolds in chapter one. 


	2. Waking Up

***Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters ... Hi everyone! I hope you like this fic so far! Please Review and tell me what you think, so I will know to continue writing this or not!   
  
  
Chapter One   
  
The warm sunlight crept across her face as she slept. Her eyes slowly opened and she sat up. Her head was throbbing and her legs were wrapped with bandages. The room was white with barren walls. A single window with white curtains let the sun's rays fill the room and allowed a gentle breeze to blow. In the far corner there was a stand with a small TV and a VCR. On the left side of the bed there was a low table with colorful flowers and balloons. And on the other side, there was a heart monitor that made an annoying beep every second.   
  
"What happened? Where am I?" she asked herself, looking around the room. "Am I dead?" She had no idea who or where she was. She was frightened and worried. She put her fingers on her temples and tried to make herself remember. But she couldn't remember anything. Her mind was like an empty void, with nothing in sight.   
  
She wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead and turned to the flowers and balloons on the small table. She noticed a colorful card on one of the flowerpots and grabbed it. The front of the card it read: "GET WELL SOON", and had a picture of a teddy bear holding a heart. She opened the card and read it.   
  
Dear Sakura Kinomoto,   
Everyone at school misses you and   
we're glad that you're all right. We   
can't wait until you come back to school.   
Get well soon!   
Wishing you the best,   
-Tenth Grade Home Room 201   
  
Sakura Kinomoto? Was that her name? "S-Sakura," she stuttered. "Kin-Kinomoto." The name was so foreign to her, almost as if it were another language. Oddly enough, everything seemed that way, like it was from a whole other world. "Is that who I am? Sakura Kinomoto."   
  
The door slowly creaked opened and a woman dressed in white, with a white cap on her head, walked in. She held a clipboard in her hand and a stethoscope around her neck. Sakura was frightened at first, but she felt better when the doctor smiled at her.   
  
"You're finally awake," she said with a bright smile on her face. "How are you doing, dear?"   
  
"I-I'm not sure," she replied, and placed her hand over her forehead. "Everything's so blank."   
  
"Do you know your name?" she asked.   
  
"I-I don't remember," she answered. "I can't remember anything."   
  
The woman came closer to her and stood next to the heart monitor. "Your name is Sakura Kinomoto," she said. "Can you tell me anything about you? Anything at all?"   
  
"No!" she exclaimed. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I remember anything?"   
  
"You have amnesia, dear," she replied. "Amnesia is the disease of memory loss."   
  
"A-Amnesia?" she said.   
  
Sakura's eyes went wide and her heart stopped in her chest. Amnesia? How did she get it? Her face fell into her hands and tiny tears fell from her eyes. "Please, remember," she said to herself. "Remember who you are."   
  
"Don't cry, sweetheart," the doctor said, patting her back. "You're father and brother are coming to take you home."   
  
"Father? Brother?" she asked. How could she go home with a perfect stranger? She closed her eyes and allowed the tears to fall. "Why did this happen to me?" she asked herself. "Why?"   
  
"Why don't you get some rest?" she asked. "We will wake you when they arrive."   
  
She slowly nodded and laid back down. She closed her eyes, in hopes of recovering her memory when she would wake up.   
  
--   
  
The forest was dark and the wind blew softly. The moon was completely covered with a thick cloud of smoke, making the forest seem as if it were a dark hole. Her heart was pounding and fear was the only feeling in her body or at least the only thing that she felt.   
  
She knew they were right behind her, gaining with every inch. But it was getting hard for her to see in front of her, so she had to slow down, which made it easier for them to get her.   
  
"No matter where you are or where you go, we will always be right behind you," a voice whispered in the wind. "Always…"   
  
A cold chill ran up and down her spine. She couldn't stay afloat any longer. She started to sink to the ground, but as she did, something stopped her. She looked behind her and stared in fright. A dark figure stood in front of her, with a black cloak covering it's body. It quickly reached out to her and brought her closer to it.   
  
--   
  
Sakura woke up, screaming. Sweat was pouring off her forehead and her heart was racing wildly. "What was that?" she asked herself. "Was it a dream? It felt too real to be a dream." She wiped the sweat off her forehead and tried to calm herself down. She took in deep breaths and closed her eyes. "It was so real, almost like I was right there when it was happening."   
  
She opened her eyes and stared out the window. The sun was slowly setting in the vast horizon and the moon would be rising soon. "Who was that girl in my dream? Was it me?" For some reason, she already knew the answer to that question. It was. It really was her, and she was being chased by something.   
  
She sighed and laid back down. "Please let me remember," she pleaded, and closed her eyes. "Please let me be protected."   
  
---   
To Be Continued...   
  
Please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
